


Орбитальный резонанс

by porphyrogene



Series: аберрация света [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Break Up, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Star-crossed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porphyrogene/pseuds/porphyrogene
Summary: — Эккалеисты верят, что Пробудившиеся — это плод конфликта противоборствующих сил. Свет и Тьма... — он опять надолго замолкает, будто тщательно подбирая про себя правильные слова. Ветер путается в чернильно-чёрных волосах Ульдрена, треплет длинную чёлку, скрадывая ей люминесцентный янтарь его удивительных глаз. Снайпер покрепче перехватывает неизменную громоздкую винтовку «Превосходство», нарочно рассеянно смотрит куда-то сквозь принца, будто один его вид приносит ему почти что физическую боль:— Иногда мне кажется, что последней в тебе гораздо больше.
Relationships: Uldren Sov/Jolyon Till the Rachis
Series: аберрация света [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693144
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Орбитальный резонанс

**Author's Note:**

> xxxv: upon his crest i have painted a line in my blood,  
> so that he will remember me. — verse 4:5 — this love is war.

> **i. перигелий.**

Джолион с пристальной сосредоточенностью приглядывает за ним в прицел.

То, как Ульдрен расправляется с падшими, похоже на изящный, замысловатый danse macabre, и наличие лишней пары рук у его соперников не даёт им никакого существенного преимущества. Сов столь же хорош собой, сколь и смертоносен, и всё, что остаётся снайперу — наблюдать за ним с немым восхищением. 

Когда всё кончено, Ульдрен, обернувшись аккурат в сторону нацеленного на него «Превосходства», с самодовольной улыбкой отвешивает своему благодарному зрителю шутливый поклон.

C губ Джолиона срывается смешок. Он наспех поднимается с земли, забрасывая не пригодившуюся винтовку на плечо, и, минуя скрывающую его позицию валуны, спешит вниз к обыскивающему мёртвых падших принцу. 

— Я же говорил, что мы отлично работаем в тандеме, — Сов оттряхивает руки. Меж его хмуро сведённых бровей пролегла складка — он явно неудовлетворён тем, что не нашёл здесь для себя ничего интересного. 

— Я не сделал ни одного выстрела, — Тиль Рахис переминается с пяток на носки, борясь с желанием разгладить появившуюся на точёном лице Ульдрена морщинку пальцем. 

Они близки, но недостаточно, чтобы позволить себе подобную фамильярность.

— Ты в любой момент был готов прикрыть мою спину — это прибавляет уверенности, — Ульдрен переворачивает одного из вандалов, небрежно поддев носком сапога. Метки на его броне тёмно-синие. — Мы оба профессионалы. Неосмотрительно подставиться под удар — значит, подвести тебя. Для меня это непозволительно.

Их разделяет всего несколько дюймов, и снайпер видит плывущее под кожей Ульдрена завораживающее сияние — звёздную пыль, частицы самого космоса, оставшиеся внутри после второго рождения. Тьма — их мать, Свет — отец, где-то за горизонтом событий их слияние дало начало всем пробудившимся.

Следуя за Ульдреном обратно к кораблю, Джолион Тиль Рахис впервые признается себе, что его сердце, неистово бьющееся за рёберной стенкой, будто запертая в неволе птица, больше не принадлежит ему.

Всё, что имеет значение, отныне нераздельно связно с принцем.

> **ii. синхронное вращение.**

Голова Ульдрена покоится на его груди. Он прислушивается к ритмичному стуку, похожему на знаковое кодирование, будто ища в нём скрытое послание. Пальцы Джолиона скользят вдоль позвонков на обнажённой спине принца, замирают промеж лопаток, мягко отбивая: 

Точка, точка. / Точка, тире, точка, точка. Тире, тире, тире. Точка, точка, точка, тире. Точка. / Тире, точка, тире, тире. Тире, тире, тире. Точка, точка, тире. 

— Это серьёзное заявление, — Сов блаженно мурлычет, приподнимаясь, чтобы поцеловать снайпера, и потягивается с грацией хищного кота, разминая гибкое стройное тело, затёкшее от долгого пребывания в сплетённом в единое целое положения. 

— Останься ещё, — настаивает Тиль Рахис, оглаживая уязвимую внутреннюю сторону чужого бедра. В самом низу его живота — горячий клубок от зарождающегося снова возбуждения. 

— Не могу, — с досадой отзывается Ульдрен, и всё его нагое великолепие исчезает под слоем не менее великолепно пошитой одежды. — Есть одно дело.

Джолион бросает исподлобья недоверчивый взгляд.

— Я добуду ей ахамкару. 

— Дракона желаний? — изумлённый, всклокоченный после близости снайпер резко садится на сбитой постели. Он слышал о том, как они опасны. Что сделки с ними — хуже проклятия, что амулеты и доспехи из их «говорящих» костей свели с ума тех, кто их носил. — Ульдрен, прошу, — Джолион тяжко вздыхает — знает, что никакие мольбы не в силах уберечь принца от задуманного им безрассудства. — Твоя идефикс однажды погубит тебя. 

Сов скорбно усмехается: то же самое сказала ему мать перед тем, как они с Марой покинули Канал. «Твоя привязанность к ней станет твоей погибелью». Но принц неизменно продолжает испытывать длину своего поводка. Ждёт, когда цепь натянется, словно струна, и задушит его, но этого не происходит. Ища её одобрения, он хочет хоть раз опередить сестру на шаг, узреть неподдельный восторг, перечеркнувший её беспристрастный, выпестованный из фарфора лик. Но Мара, кажется, знает всё наперед, и не удивляется должным образом ничему. Это приводит Ульдрена в ярость, исправно толкая его к грани безумия. 

— Я не хочу войти в историю, как безымянный брат небожительницы Мары Сов, Джол, — даже сейчас он ощущает влиятельную тень своей могущественной сестры, нависшую над ним, подобно Дамоклову мечу. Он хочет быть героем, восславленным в преданиях своего народа, отдельно от неоспоримых заслуг всеми почитаемой королевы, но ему нужно _её_ расположение.

Пробудившиеся любят его, но Ульдрен уверен, что всё это — не более чем снисхождение. 

Джолион Тиль Рахис любит его, но этого всегда будет мало, чтобы заставить принца остановиться. 

> **iii. пертурбация.**

Вернувшись из Чёрного Сада, он первым делом избавляется от отросших ногтей и волос. Ужасающий образ легионера кабал, в голове которого проросли отравленные секреты проклятого места, всё ещё ярко стоит даже перед сомкнутыми веками. Глядя на своё обнажённое отражение в зеркале, Джолион дотошно осматривает себя, и убедившись, что ни одно семя чёрных тайн не пустило в нём ростков, облегчённо вздыхает.

Сов демонстративно закатывает глаза.

— Ты похож на параноика.

— А ты был похож на одержимого, — парирует снайпер. — Твоё лицо...

— Джол, хватит. Величие Сада потрясает, неужели ты не понимаешь? — Ульдрен собирается сказать что-то ещё, но Тиль Рахис обрывает его. Они молча прижимаются друг к другу, соприкасаясь лбами, и то ли руки Джолиона кажутся обжигающе горячими на его щеках, то ли у Ульдрена жар. 

Тогда они занимаются любовью в последний раз, отстранённые и пустые, как два тех сцепившихся рогами жука в Чёрном Саду, оказавшиеся лишь полыми экзоскелетами.

— Здесь всё растет, — Ульдрен едва слышно благоговейно бормочет во сне, пока Тиль Рахис исходит ледяным по́том в кошмарном бреду. 

Лёжа в тёплой постели, он чувствует спиной прохладу мягкой, сырой земли, и тонкие изумрудные побеги, наводнившие его лёгкие и пробивающиеся наружу к мрачно-зелёному мареву на небе прямо из грудной клетки. Он задыхается, чувствуя заполняющие рот нежные лепестки асфоделей — красные и белые, как густая кровь и парное молоко. 

Когда Джолион приходит в себя, держась за горло и заходясь приступом спазматического кашля, вторая половина кровати уже пуста. На подушке Ульдрена — помятый, поникший цветок, будто символ чего-то скорбного и неотвратимого.

Он с горечью думает о том, что Чёрный Сад всё же оставил паразитирующее внутри него зерно неоспоримой истины.

Истины, заключающейся в том, что грядущая вскоре утрата окажется для него невосполнимой.

> **iv. коллапс I.**

После короткой встречи в арсенале они негласно избегают друг друга, и в перерывах между привычной суетой им едва ли удается переброситься хоть парой слов. Джолион рад отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей на стрельбище или отправляясь на очередную разведку с Петрой, ища зацепки, ведущие к сбежавшему из Тюрьмы Старейшин Сколасу. 

— Ты сам не свой, — не выдерживает Венж. Она всегда всё замечает, не так ли? — Это из-за Чёрного Сада?

Снайперу некуда деться от её тяжёлого пытливого взгляда. Милосерднее было бы попросить Петру убить его, чем позволить ей забраться себе под кожу.

— Я хочу забыть об этом. Не заставляй меня возвращаться туда, — любое напоминание об этом месте сродни ощущению вспарывающего плоть фрактального ножа. Он устал ранить себя об это упершееся в солнечное сплетение невидимое лезвие. 

— Я тоже вижу его во снах, — тонкие пальцы Петры с силой смыкаются вокруг его запястья, когда он пытается ускользнуть от неё и этого разговора.

— Тогда, надеюсь, никто не слышит, как ты кричишь по ночам, — цедит Джолион, испытывая непреодолимую необходимость отстрелять пару обойм. 

Он и Ульдрен совершили большую ошибку. 

Есть вещи, которые лучше не видеть, и тайны, о которых лучше не знать.

> **v. коллапс II.**

— Ваша светлость, — с Ульдреном он ведёт себя подчёркнуто вежливо, и, кажется, это устраивает их обоих. Невзирая на необратимые изменения, снайпер всё равно испытывает всепоглощающую тоску. 

— Джолион, — кивает Сов. И вновь эта морщинка меж напряжённо сведённых бровей, и Тиль Рахис по привычке подавляет желание разгладить её пальцем. Когда-то они были близки, но этого уже недостаточно, чтобы позволить себе подобную фамильярность.

Опустевший после эвакуации Город Грёз расстилается перед ними диковинным миражом: он будто бы дрейфует на огромной льдине, объятой густым туманом. Не только Странник способен творить чудеса, нельзя позволить армии Орикса проникнуть сюда и осквернить священную колыбель их народа.

— Должно быть, ты презираешь меня, — Ульдрен первым прерывает затянувшуюся, осязаемую тишину. Джолион только качает головой. Сейчас не время для подобных откровений. А, может, напротив — самое оно. Если дредноут улья разобьёт их флот... — Мне так жаль, Джол. 

— Мне тоже, — сухо произносит Джолион, его бесцветный голос — как шорох опавших листьев. — Эккалеисты верят, что Пробудившиеся — это плод конфликта противоборствующих сил. Свет и Тьма... — он опять надолго замолкает, будто тщательно подбирая про себя правильные слова. 

Ветер путается в чернильно-чёрных волосах Ульдрена, треплет длинную чёлку, скрадывая ей люминесцентный янтарь его удивительных глаз. 

Снайпер покрепче перехватывает неизменную громоздкую винтовку «Превосходство», нарочно рассеянно смотрит куда-то сквозь принца, будто один его вид приносит ему почти что физическую боль:

— Иногда мне кажется, что последней в тебе гораздо больше.

> **vi. афелий.**

Когда жуткий механический треск, переданный в его наушник с частоты Ульдрена, вмиг стихает, это может значить только одно. Джолион с трудом сглатывает подкативший к горлу приступ тошноты. 

Мимо колец Сатурна дрейфуют обломки сбитых армадой Орикса кораблей и останки тех, воспоминания о ком заполнят братскую могилу. 

Всё, что остаётся им с Петрой теперь — собирать и лелеять осколки созданной Марой империи. 

Пока пробудившиеся оплакивают гибель своей королевы и лидеров-паладинов, Тиль Рахис отказывается верить в то, что принц Ульдрен Сов мёртв. Он отправляет за ним уцелевшие дроны и исправно выходит на разведку, чтобы поймать хоть слабый сигнал с его истребителя. Искать Ульдрена в бездонном чреве космоса — всё равно что иголку в высокой траве. Венж утверждает, что это бесполезно, но Джолион не сдаётся.

Если Ульдрен выжил, ему важно, чтобы он получил его сообщение.

> .. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..-

Конец связи.


End file.
